(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a driller used in rehabilitation for recovering the function of a paralyzed body part of a postapoplectic paralytic patient.
(b) Prior Art
When some nerve cells are damaged by brain apoplaxy, part of the body is paralyzed. In such a case, rehabilitation for recovering the function of the paralyzed part is usually done through passive drilling with the aid of a physical therapist.
However, after the lapse of one year from the start of rehabilitation, there comes a limit of the recovery of the body function because the recovery is prevented by the loss of grain nerves. Most postapolectic patients, therefore, can not completely recover the body function so that they have to live the rest of their life with paralyzed arms, hands, fingers, etc.
A man feels an excitement or moves the body through the following process.
The nerve system consists of numerous neurons as units of a nerve system;. These neurons form complicated linkages. An external stimulation is sensed when a neuron linkage that transmits the stimulation reaches the cerebral cortices. Also, transmission of a stimulation toward distal portions becomes a conscious motion when the stimulation is generated from the cerebral cortices.
Therefore, if motor nerves are damaged (or broken) due to brain apoplexy or like cause, there appears an obdormission. If it is possible that brain nerves can join by bypassing a damaged portion, the recovery of the function of the overall body can be expected. When some nerve cells are broken by some cause, they can not be repaired. However, when nerve tissues are broken, reproduction of tissues from the broken end near cells occurs, and the new nerves grow to restore the initial nerve fibers. Various stimulations are transmitted through the nerve system with the formation of neuron linkages which join together through synapses. When nerve fibers are reproduced, the nerve system receives the external stimulation to make active the neuron linkages. At the same time, if it is intended to move a paralyzed part of the body by the patient's own will, the intended function is eventually transmitted to the cerebral cortices and appears as conscious motion.